


Who Would?

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Fluff, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Questions on which part of your otp would do what answered in the terms of malec.





	

**Q: Who falls asleep on the other and has to be carried to bed?**

Long nights and tiring tasks make sure of Alec not even making it to bed when he gets to Magnus' place. Sure he could sleep at the institute but why would he want to sleep there just to wake up and immediately get back to work. He'd rather sleep with Magnus engulfed in his arms any day.

He gets to Magnus' place around 2 AM. To his surprise most of the lights are on and soft voices can be heard from the TV in the living room. With a confused look he ambles towards the sound, questioning if Magnus is actually up or if he's fallen asleep whilst watching TV.

Magnus is awake, legs crossed while sitting on the sofa. His head rested on his hand which is perched on the sofas arm rest. He looks tired, an expressionless look plastered on his face. Alec's brows knit together in worry.

"You're still up?" Alec questions, dropping his stuff on the floor next to him. Magnus jumps slightly looking wide eyed at the direction of Alec's voice.

"Darling, you scared me. But yes, I couldn't sleep." Magnus said, his expression softening now. Alec moves forward to join him on the sofa and placing an arm around him, Magnus instantly settling against his side.

"Why not?" Alec asks.

"No reason really." Magnus replies.

"Wanna try to go to bed then?" Alec adds.

"Could we stay here for a while?" Magnus whispers, his head falling onto Alec's shoulder as Alec nods. They sit in silence, both watching the small ads on the TV pass. Soon Magnus' eyes shut and small snores escape his mouth.

Alec moves to where he can pick Magnus up without disturbing him and stands with Magnus in his arms, bridal style. Magnus' sleepy arms move to wrap around his neck while he breaths faintly against Alec's neck.

He shuts off the TV with his shoe then makes his way to Magnus' room. He lays Magnus down underneath the covers then changes to join him. It takes him 5 minutes to fall asleep, it always takes him less time to sleep when he's next to Magnus.

**A: Magnus falls asleep on Alec and has to be carried to bed.**

-

 **Q: Who goes to sleep at a normal time and who loves to stay up** **late?**

"Well, that's enough for one day." Alec yawns, standing from the sofa and grabbing the remote. He shuts off the TV and looks down at Magnus, who hasn't moved an inch, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Alec asks.

"It's only 10 o'clock." Magnus states, as if the answer was obvious. He snaps and the TV comes back on.

"And? What time were you planning on heading to bed?" Alec begins, looking from the TV to Magnus. He hands the remote to Magnus, who takes it.

"I don't know. Later, probably." Magnus answers.

Alec shrugs, "Goodnight then." He leans down and kisses Magnus.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Magnus smiles at him when he pulls away.

Later that night, at 6AM, Alec's alarm goes off. He sits up just as Magnus is crawling into bed. He laughs, "Tell me you didn't stay up all night."

Magnus falls onto his side, facing Alec, "If I told you that, i'd be lying. They were showing reruns of my favorite show, I couldn't just shut it off." He moves to get under the sheets, "Do you have to go?" He whines, reaching towards him.

"Yes, I do." Alec smiles, standing from the bed, "When I get back you're going to sleep at a normal time." He scorns playfully.

"But my sleeping schedule is all messed up now." Magnus pouts.

"And who's fault is that?" Then Alec is gone, disappearing into the bathroom.

**A: Alec goes to sleep at a normal time and Magnus loves to stay up late.**

-

**Q: Who slips into bed at two in the morning and immediately gets wrapped in a hug and not let go.**

Drained and tired. That's how Alec would describe how he felt getting to Magnus' place. Looking down at his watch he mentally curses, the small device displaying 2:39 AM. He's automatically set into stealth mode, careful not to wake Magnus up.

After tripping over several discarded pieces of clothing and broken arrows, which both belong to Alec of course, he makes it to the bedroom. Opening the creaking door he smiles at Magnus' sleeping form. He's cuddled up in the bed, on Alec's side of the bed. A beautiful sleeping warlock wrapped around a blanket is an amazing sight to a very tired Alec.

He removes his shirt, boots, then pants and climbs into the bed behind Magnus. He tries to pull the blanket from Magnus' tight grip but with no such luck. Suddenly, Magnus turns his body and engulfs Alec in a tight hug. Cuddling up to him and burying his face in his neck. The blanket gets lose and Alec wraps it around both of them now.

"I thought you were asleep." Alec says, pulling Magnus closer.

"I was, you woke me up." Magnus chuckles against his skin, getting himself comfortable.

"Oh, sorry." Alec smiles against Magnus forehead, kissing him there after.

"It's alright, I like sleeping closer to you anyways, sweetheart." Magnus says last, falling asleep again. Alec then finds out that he probably won't be able to move out of this position for a long time, but he's fine with that.

**A: Alec slips into bed at two in the morning and immediately gets wrapped in a hug and not let go.**

-

 **Q: How do they sleep?** **What position(s)** **are** **they** **comfiest?**

It all depends on the type of day or night.

On nights where Alec's been at the institute all day and he gets home late you can find him pressed tightly against Magnus's back, an arm wrapped around Magnus' waist and his other tucked under his own head.

On mornings where they wake up knowing that it's a "staying in bed" type of day you'll find them facing each other. Sometimes Alec is awake, softly combing his fingers through Magnus' hair, eyes scanning over his every feature. Other times Magnus is awake while Alec is asleep. A hand intertwined with Alec's, thumb softly ghosting over Alec's knuckles. Noting on how much he's fought in his life and the walls he's punched when he was mad.

Sometimes they'd both be awake, just laying in each others arms. Small conversations on what they'll be having for breakfast that morning or what their plans are for that day. Or of their problems, venting to one another. Either way they'd get through it together.

 **A: It all depends on the type** **of day.**

-

 **Q:** **Who** **wakes** **up** **during** **a** **thunderstorm?**

Loud cracks wake Magnus from his sleep. The light illuminating the room immediately followed by shouts from the sky. Magnus bolts upright, hand quickly searching for Alec. He's still asleep, he was always keen to sleeping while it was raining out.

Magnus wouldn't say he's scared but he'd be lying if he said he loved the loud cracks sounding throughout the house. His hand around Alec's forearm gets tighter as the thunder gets louder. Alec stirs slightly, waking up slowly.

"Magnus? What's wrong? Why are you up?" He questions, rubbing an eye. Soon he feels the grip on his arm immediately followed by the thunder outside.

He tried to hide a smile, "Are you afraid of thunder?" Alec questions, sitting up with Magnus now.

"Absolutely not. That would be stupid." Magnus retorts quickly.

"Come here." Alec laughs, pulling Magnus close to him. They lay down together, "I've got you, alright?" He kisses Magnus' forehead. They both dose off soon, Magnus with a soft smile and Alec with a wide grin.

 **A: Magnus** **wakes** **up** **during** **a** **thunderstorm.**

-

 **Q: Who wakes the other up so they** **can** **be** **wrapped** **up** **in** **a** **hug** **again?**

Alec feels cold, yet he's wrapped under the thick covers. He looks to his side and sees Magnus facing away from him, their bodies not touching. He sighs, knowing he won't really be able to sleep being cold. He shifts lower into bed and raises the covers past his shoulders.

An hour passes, but really it was about 10 minutes, and Alec's still not able to sleep. He sits up again, sighing loudly. Magnus shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake up, Alec frowns. He huffs one last time and places a hand on Magnus' warm shoulder, his hand getting the feeling of being defrosted.

He shakes Magnus' shoulder to wake him up. After a few seconds Magnus turns towards him, now laying on his back, a tired look on his face. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes but Alec is immediately guilty.

"What's wrong, Alexander?" Magnus asks, voice low.

"I- uh. This is gonna sound really pathetic." Alec laughs awkwardly, "But you're really warm and i'm really cold so I was wondering if I-"

Before Alec can finish his sentence, Magnus lifts an arm for Alec to scoot in closer to him, and lets a smile spread across his lips. Alec takes this invitation and lays his head against Magnus' chest. Now cuddled up, half on top of him, with Magnus, he shuts his eyes, finding it easier to fall asleep now.

**A: Alec wakes up Magnus so he can be wrapped up in a hug again.**

-

**Q: If they both woke up in the middle of the night would they sit in the living room, watch TV, and eat snacks or try to go back to bed and cuddle back to sleep.**

Magnus opens his eyes, immediately he adjusts to the dark room. He looks to the bedside table, it reads 3:47 AM in bright green. He doesn't know why his body choose to wake up at such an ungodly time but he finds that he's probably not gonna go back to sleep.

"Are you awake?" Alec asks him, Magnus laughs.

"I just woke up." Magnus answers, "Why are you up? Did you sleep at all?" He asks.

"I slept, yeah, but I woke up like an hour ago." Alec acknowledged.

"Wanna go make fun of the adverts on TV?" Magnus then asks after a small dose of silence.

"Sure." Alec laughs, they both stand. Magnus makes his way to the living room while Alec turns to the kitchen. He meets Magnus with a small bowl of snacks and some drinks.

"Chocolate covered pretzels?" Magnus questions, "We're never getting back to sleep after this." They then sit and watch the stupid adverts cross the TV.

**A: If they both woke up in the middle of the night they would sit in the living room, watch TV, and eat snacks.**

-

**Q: Who wakes up first and starts breakfast and who lays in bed as long as possible to grumble and complain?**

Magnus yawns, waving a hand in the air to open the curtains, blue waves emitting from his palms. Light floods the room and Alec immediately pulls the covers up higher, unwrapping himself from Magnus.

He groans, "Too early." He shifts to stuff his face into the pillow for a second, then turns his head away from the light.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow and looks at the time, "Sweetheart, it's 11 AM." He laughs, tossing the blankets off his body and stands. He stretches, yawning once more, arms expanded up over his head.

"Too early." Alec repeats.

He hears footsteps approaching and prepares for Magnus' attack. Alec is still flat on his stomach when Magnus jumps on him. His legs either side of Alec's naked torso as he settles against Alec's lower back. He rests his hands at the bottom of Alec's back, slowly pushing up to his shoulders. His fingers work magic on Alec's back, his hands almost dancing against his skin. Alec's eyes stay shut, though he's waking up, as a smile spreads across his face.

"That feels.. amazing." Alec reacts, breathing out slowly.

Magnus leans down over Alec's back, "I'm gonna go make us some coffee." Magnus whispers in his ear, quickly standing and exiting the room. "Want eggs for breakfast?" He asks when he gets to the door.

"I want you to come back to bed." Alec complains, turning onto his back.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy, breakfast in bed it is." Magnus retorts, a grin plastered onto his face.

**A: Magnus wakes up first and starts breakfast and Alec lays in bed as long as possible to grumble and complain.**

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING STUFF LIKE THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
